


Housemate+New Job+Unhappy Surprise

by katmariefrancis



Series: Sergeant+Rescue+New Friend [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Bozer calls Mac and Reena “kiddos”, Gen, Mac is a big brother, Reena is a guilty housemate, Reena was a little more affected by recent events than she lets on, also a prosthetic leg, his name is Pross, minor language, the author is bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katmariefrancis/pseuds/katmariefrancis
Summary: Reena is back on the upswing, and she’s feeling better about life, thanks to Mac and his brotherly love.Well, she was feeling better until she saw why Matty called her in today.Or, everything’s fine until someone very unwelcome makes a reappearance.





	Housemate+New Job+Unhappy Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> And we’re back! It’s a little bit of a cliffhanger, I’m sorry, but the next part will come soon, don’t you worry. (A little author insight, I don’t really do cliffhangers unless I have some... ideas)

MINE AND BOZER’S PLACE  
PLUS A NEW HOUSEMATE

“Hey, Mac, can you come help with my leg?” Reena called while I was sitting at the counter, reading the paper as Bozer bustled around the kitchen. 

“Yeah, on my way!” I called back. I hopped off the stool and jogged to Reena’s door. “Can I come in?” I asked, knocking. 

“Yeah, I’m decent.” Reena answered. Reena was sat on her bed, dressed in a yellow t-shirt and black athletic shorts, prosthetic leg laid next to her. “Sorry, but I tried and I still can’t pull strong enough with this goddamn shoulder.” 

“Nothing to apologize for.” I assured her. “Letting me help will make sure that you get the recovery you need.” 

“I know, Mac. Thank you.” Reena said, smiling softly. “It’s just… really frustrating. People called me the toughest one in the unit back in Afghanistan. Now all I’ve got to show for it’s an honorable discharge, a couple medals, and a busted shoulder.” 

“Maybe so, but—and I know it doesn’t feel like it—you are recovering crazy fast. We got you out two and a half weeks ago and the only thing you haven’t been able to do yet is get your leg on, which, for the record, is kind of tricky even for me at full strength.” I hoped I was helping, but I knew from experience that being sidelined could do some mental damage until you were back in play. 

“Mac, you always have the right words in that big brain of yours.” Reena remarked. “And you’ve done a stellar job with Pross, as usual.” I’d learned that Reena had named her prosthetic, and I’d had a good chuckle when she’d told me. “Like Ross, but with a P since it’s a _pross_ -thetic.” she’d explained, holding back giggles. 

“Well, what can I say, I’m a Mac of all trades.” I joked, offering a hand. “Bozer’s cookin’ up breakfast.” I said. Reena’s eyes lit up and she took my hand and pulled herself up. 

“Well we know where I wanna go.” she said. “I’m starving.” I chuckled as Reena pushed her glasses back up her nose, having dislodged them in her hurry to stand. 

“Grab your Tupperware of eggs and sausage on your way out the door, kiddos!” Bozer commanded as we walked into the kitchen. “Matty requests—well, demands—our presence at Phoenix.” 

“Well I guess I’ll see you two when you get back.” Reena said. “Be-“ before she could say “careful”, Bozer interrupted. 

“Matty wants you, too, Ree.” Bozer said. “Don’t ask why, but she made it clear that you were to arrive with us.” Reena raised her eyebrows. 

“Alright, then, guess I’ll go pull on a pair of jeans. Be ready in five.” Reena said. She turned and jogged to her bedroom, returning in five minutes, true to her word. She was in a pair of jeans and the yellow t-shirt she’d been wearing earlier. Her glasses had been replaced with contacts and a pair of sunglasses perched on the brim of an Army baseball cap pulled on over two braids. She had a pair of gray sneakers in her hand, pulling them on as she walked back down the hall. She grabbed a black hoodie off the back of a chair as she passed it. She slung her backpack off her shoulder and stuffed her hoodie in in before tossing it back on. 

“Right on time.” Bozer remarked.

“Looks like we’re set, then.” I said. “Reena, you driving?” I asked, grabbing our breakfasts and handing one of the containers to Reena. She took it, eyes sparkling as she eyed its contents. 

“Sure. We can take my truck.” she answered. 

“Don’t tell me I’m stuck in the back again.” Bozer complained. 

“Unless you want the middle seat up front or you suddenly get better at navigating…” Reena answered, “yeah, you’re stuck in the back.” I chuckled as Bozer sighed. 

“Well, we shouldn’t keep Matty waiting.” I said, which spurred us into action. Reena looked excited, which was an expression I hadn’t really seen much from her over the past couple weeks. And I had to say, it was a good look on her. 

PHOENIX FOUNDATION  
SOMEWHERE IN LOS ANGELES

“Nice of you three to join us.” Matty said dryly. “A minute to spare and our newest agent still munching on breakfast.” 

“I was driving!” Reena protested through a mouthful of eggs and sausage. “Also, does this mean I’ve been approved for duty?” 

“Welcome to the Phoenix Foundation, Agent Ryder.” Matty answered. “Now finish up your food so you can get your head in the game!” Reena’s eyes widened momentarily and she shoveled down the last few bites of her breakfast as Matty started talking. I heard Jack whisper a _congratulations_ under his breath. 

“Muharraq, Bahrain.” Matty said, turning to face us. “There’s a terrorist cell headquarters stationed there, set up in an old mall. It’s headed up,” Matty put a man’s picture on the monitor, “by this man.” I didn’t miss the way Reena stiffened, eyes widening for a moment before she narrowed them almost into slits, her jaw clenching. Her tan face had turned pale. 

“Sarge, kiddo, you good?” Jack asked. Riley was on edge now, too. 

“That,” Reena said, swallowing her last bite and setting her Tupperware on the table behind her, “is Zimra.” Matty raised an eyebrow. 

“You’re right.” she said. “The rest of you, meet Zimra Tahan.” Reena exhaled shakily. “Reena, how do you know him?” Reena took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment. When they opened again, they were full of rage. 

“He’s the man who took me.”


End file.
